A New Year's Hope
by Inky Zoro Ark
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and for a glaceon, it means nothing but trouble. But when she meets a jolteon before the festival, will she have a change of heart? Remake!
1. The Arrival

**Inky: Hey! Welcome to my newest story! Hope you enjoy the romance! Because that's something that I'm apparently good at…**

**Crystal: Can we please continue with the story?**

**Inky: Oh! Sorry! On with the story! I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

It was snowing for the third day in a row, making the festival hard to continue, but my father wanted nothing to stop it, the stubborn old umbreon. I stood out there, wearing my special yellow scarf, a gift I got from a secret admirer.

So first of all, let me introduce myself. My name is Crystal. Other pokémon from school called me the 'Ice Queen.' Why they called me that, was simple. I wanted to be a glaceon, and nothing else. Screw you if you thought it was something about my personality, I wasn't _that_ cruel back then!

So here I am taking note of everything around me, per daddy's orders, and all I can think of is: _This is boring_.

Don't get me wrong, I love the snow, me being a glaceon and all, it's just that it hasn't let up at all. I also heard that a team of misfits were going to arrive tomorrow, and that they were going to stay for a while. My father, the difficult moron that he is, came up with some scheme to get me with the flareon of the group. You know what I say about all this? Fuck that. Fire and ice don't mix, and I've had my 'experiences' with fire types, especially in school.

Today is New Year's Eve, and almost every boy, including certain fire pokémon, are waiting for a chance to ask me out, as well as a very persistent dark type. I absolutely hate their attention, because it makes me feel like some sort of toy that is thrown away after use, never to be seen again. So naturally, in my own self-defense, I've started to use a cold stare that shuts down those boys and their selfish desires.

But I'm getting off track…so here we go, back to the story at hand, during the festival.

I've filled out a report of the festival's preparation and was almost finished when I heard what I assumed to be fangirls, and when I checked it out, it was the team. They had arrived, along with someone else.


	2. The Meeting

**Inky: Hello again! Just an author's note here, claiming that I was rushed while coming up with this story…and I have placed myself in the story as well! Although it's a one-time-**

**Crystal: Just get on with it!**

* * *

When he showed up, he was somewhat mysterious, although he was certainly like most jolteon, he was a shiny variant, although it was hard to tell because his fur was so close between yellow and light green. I can honestly say I've never met another pokémon like him. The team that he traveled with, was comprised of an old female jolteon, a cloaked zoroark, a golden-maned arcanine, and the flareon my father wanted me to mate with. The flareon had a flask on his fluffy mane, a supposedly flattened tuft of fluff that was on his head, and a toothpick with a gold tinsel poking from his mouth, with a permanent frown. Then it hit me, the team my father was so excited about was none other than Team Discord! I mentally _freaked_ out at just the sight of them!

It was the pun obsessed leader, 'Blue Thunder_Bolt_,' the Golden Gladiator, Alexander, the so-called 'abomination' known as Inky, and the prodigy himself, Solaris, the Rising Sun! They were the reason that we can still see the light of day, and as much as I would like to meet them up close and personal, I just had no time.

Anyways, I can see why my father wants me to be with him. He's got this face that just screams no nonsense, and I can tell that ladies would just fall for him instantly. But I can tell, even if no one else can, that somewhere in his eyes, he already has a mate. So lucky me, I don't get one this year, like every year before, and I'm perfectly fine with that.

The jolteon broke from the group after thanking Bolt, and started running by, unfortunately nearly toppling me over as he ran past.

He yelled an apology as he looked behind him, and as soon as he turned back, he face planted a wall, quickly recovering and rushing down the sidewalk. I could hardly keep myself, but failing to, from breaking down in laughter!

After said fit of laughter, I took the final note for my dear old man, and headed back home.

Now, just a thing you should know, before you meet my father, is that he is a shiny variant as well as myself. He's also the mayor of the town we live in, and we are of noble status, so now you understand why every boy wants me.

That jolteon though…he didn't even do a double-take at me. I started to feel fuzzy…

_What is this? I feel strange…who was that jolteon? And why do I-_

I had reached home and walked in the door when my thoughts were interrupted by my father, who broke my train of thought, and started spouting his usual nonsense. How he became and stayed mayor, I will never know. I just ignored him and headed upstairs to my room to get some sleep, leaving the notes with him. I received a call before I retired for the night, an old friend asking for help at a church. I accepted, and told them I would help the next morning, and hung up.

I slept the night away, thinking about _him._


	3. A Coffee Disaster

**Inky: Now we begin with our jolteon's point of view. Once again, enjoy the story.**

**Harrison: Yes, now it's my turn to tell the story!**

**Tyler: Yes, let's-**

**Harrison: OH SHIT! RUUUUN!**

* * *

I had run into my house, recovering from that embarrassing crash, and began to sweat. _I had almost sent the mayor's daughter to the ground! I am so dead!_ I can only hope that my faceplant put her in a better mood than myself!

I put a parcel on my desk, and began another of my paranoid rants, only stopping to take deep breaths, as I constantly forget to do that sometimes. But it was different, and I ended up thinking about her, that glaceon, and it strangely calmed me down.

What was it about her that made me get all fuzzy? I've not the slightest clue, but I had a feeling it may take me to a world of pain and nausea. I'm not the love pidove like Grant from the capital, so I can't handle romance well, but that glaceon made me feel warm inside, like she was-

_Nope! Getting romantic nausea!_

I stabilized myself before sitting on my bed, and getting some sleep for the night, thoughts of the glaceon popping up, to my misfortune.

Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Harrison 'Karma' Ante, and before you ask why my nickname is Karma, it's about an incident back in school days which involved me using Assist, which turned into Giga Impact, and slammed a flirty eevee into the lockers saving yet another eevee from his advances. Henceforth, pokémon started calling me Karma, even the teachers called me this, and if I'm being honest I kind of liked it.

The next morning, I went to the coffee shop and met up with two awkward friends of mine, Ezekiel and Silica Luvyun. They were a very odd couple, but I kind of supported them all the same during their awkward relationship that they apparently had as far as some sevipers and zangoose go. Sometimes made me wish that I was like them, having feelings for someone opposite of them. But I can't go on envying another pokémon, so I ordered my usual, a spicy Pokepuff and an Oran/Pecha Berry Latte, and blindly sat down next to a sylveon I hoped I would never meet again.

_Oh crap! He's here again!_

It was Tyler, who is possibly the gayest sylveon I have ever had the displeasure to have met, next to Oliver, who was still an eevee, yet just as gay as Tyler, although he restrained himself from acting out. _I had sat down next to two of the gayest pokémon in town!_

When Tyler noticed me, which was almost immediately after I received my order, he started spouting his proposals since the beginning of high school to me again, and I just ran with my coffee, Zeke laughing behind my back as I exited via the window in all my stupor, which shut him up pretty quickly.

To make things even worse, as I ran for my life, _she_ was there across the street, _laughing her heart out._


	4. True Feelings Revealed

**Inky: Yes, I know that it was funny, get a hold of yourself, and continue reading.**

**Harrison: I think I still have glass in my ruff.**

* * *

I just stood there, watching as he flew out the window, debris caught in his ruff, and ran for dear life, a sylveon close behind, and all I could do was laugh at him.

Don't get me wrong, I don't think all the destruction of the window was funny, it's just that the way the jolteon screamed at the sylveon to stay away from him killed me. Honest to Arceus, I have never had that good a laugh.

_And there's that fuzzy feeling again._

I can't tell what it was, but it was directed toward the jolteon, and it made me nervous.

_What if father doesn't like him? What if he runs that jolteon out of town?_

Why was I so worried about him? I had business to attend to, so I pushed those thoughts out of my head and left the area, in a much better mood, only to find that I wasn't really needed at all apparently. The church pokémon had it all covered before I got there. So, my evening, up until my father requested something of me that takes all day again, was free. I had a small glimmer of hope that I would meet up with that jolteon, and possibly get his name.

But for now, I had to worry about my dad. I remember him asking me this morning to get a report on the festival from an old friend. I obliged him with that because I knew this friend as well. It was always fun with the other old man, and sometimes I feel like he would be the better father, not too crazy and not too paranoid. There was a small chance that I would also meet a few of my childhood friends, and I'd be glad for their advice, since my dad is a hopeless romantic, and I don't exactly trust him after the 'paradise' incident. Don't ask…

Strangely enough, I did meet him later today. The feeling came back as soon as I got close to him.

_It doesn't make sense! Why would I feel this way around him? The only explanation I can think of is-_

_Love?_

_No. It couldn't be…_


	5. Karma!

**Inky: Yay! She's finally realizing her feelings! Joy! Joy! Jo-**

***Inky is frozen with an Ice Beam by a very red Crystal***

**Crystal: Shut up Inky!**

* * *

I had found him again, sipping the coffee he had managed to keep a hold of, obviously escaped from that sylveon who I immediately recognized as Tyler, the friend who had called me from the church. Yes, my best friend in the entire town was Tyler, a gay sylveon who I can honestly only see with an espeon whose father is friends with my own.

_There he is…now's my chance to speak to him, finally. It's been eight hours._

But of course, I'm interrupted again, by none other than the one eeveelution I hate most.

_Eclipse._ The bastard had some nerve showing himself here, after what he did back in school. He was an umbreon now, not as crazy about work like my father is, but crazy about _me_. He had wanted me simply because of the money my father had, and now he wanted me for my looks. You know when you see someone you hate so much you just want to rip their face off? Those are my feelings toward Eclipse in a nutshell.

"Well well, if it isn't my Crystal. How have you been ba-"

"Shut up _Eclipse_! I am not interested!"

"Come on, Crys, I know you want me."

_The only thing I wanted was to get out of there._

"I would do nothing of the sort, especially to a fucking pervert such as yourself!"

"Oh, don't be like that Crystal, you just need some…_motivation_."

Next thing I know, he tried to take my first kiss away like he tried to in school. Emphasis on _tried_. One moment he's standing in front of me, trying to kiss me, my paw blocking his lips from connecting, next moment, I heard Assist being called, and-

_CRASH!_

A Giga Impact had struck Eclipse, and he was sent to the wall, the jolteon had saved me, the same way a certain eevee-

_No way…_

After making sure he had been knocked unconscious, the jolteon turned to me and asked if I was alright. All I could do was nod, for I was still shocked to remember him.

_Harrison…_

"_Karma?"_


	6. The Question

**Inky: Take THAT Eclipse! You don't just go up and smooch a girl!**

**Harrison: The sick bastard deserved it.**

**Crystal: I'm still grateful for that.**

**Harrison: You are very much welcome.**

* * *

I was shocked, much less surprised, to hear the glaceon say my nickname from school.

"It's Harrison, actually."

I dazedly said those three words, not expecting her to even know me. I can't say I was happy, it's not every day that some pokémon you hardly know, walks up and calls you by a nickname given in the past. It made me feel fuzzy again, being near her, like it was a warm sunny day instead of a freezing cold afternoon.

"Oh, then that's what I'll call you from now on."

"What's your name? I can't remember anyone from school, other than a few friends."

"Me? Oh, my name is Crystal. Glad to make your acquaintance."

"_Crystal? As in the Ice Queen from school? The eevee I had saved, was you?!"_

I had spoken without thinking, and I swore her eyes lit up like an ampharos' Signal Beam. I think she remembered me, although, who wouldn't remember an eevee slamming another eevee into a wall of lockers? Well maybe a psyduck would. Now that I think about it there was one in the hall at the time.

Oh wait, I'm getting off track, back to the story.

She told me that she would've been taken by force if I hadn't lent a paw. I could feel myself growing more and more nervous from the conversation, and I noticed that it was hard to even speak, so I nodded most of the time. It was crazy, meeting her like this.

What was crazier was, meeting her today of all days. It was New Year's Day, and today was the day the festival officially started.

I quickly said goodbye and started walking off, but she stopped me, grabbing my paw. I could feel my face heat up.

_The next words hit me like a Headbutt._

"W-wait! Do…do you want to go with me…to the festival?"


	7. Preparations Are Made

**Inky: I don't care if I get frozen or shocked, because what I saw will forever-**

***Inky gets hit by both Thunder and Ice Beam, making him melt to the ground and stick there***

**Inky: Oooowwwww…**

* * *

_What am I thinking?! Asking him to the festival is like asking him out on a date! No, calm down, we're just friends at the moment, it's not like we were a couple, right?_

He seized up at my question, turning slowly back to me. I was scared, I was so worried that he might reject me…

"W-well…I don't r-really have m-much to do anyway t-today, s-so I guess s-so?"

_Thank. You. Arceus!_

I mentally sighed as he accepted my request. I had yet another chance to get to know Harrison, the jolteon who had saved me twice. I looked down at his paw, which I noticed I was still holding on to, and promptly let go. I had to go prepare myself, so I told him that I would meet him at the coffee shop.

"Oh, Silica and Zeke's place? Sure thing, I'll meet you there."

I went home early to get ready, and as soon as I walked through the door, my father jumped me with his usual nonsense once more. Except this time, he stopped after he saw the look in my eyes, and instead gasped, performing a backflip in his bliss. He then went off to his soundproof study, obviously coming up with some scheme. I went up to my room and prepared for the festival with Harrison.

"_I will make this the best New Year's Day ever…"_

So naturally, I planned to bring Tyler along for the ride, because he's been my best friend since third grade. I also decided on bringing another friend of mine, Orlando.

Orlando is an espeon, and he's just as gay as Tyler. Ever since high school, I had hoped that love would blossom between the two of them, as I really felt like they would really hit it off.

I grabbed my scarf and a necklace my mother gave me before she left dad and me alone, which is a story I'd rather not get into at the moment. With that, I left the house and ran all the way to the festival.


	8. Starting The Festival

***Inky is still frozen and will thaw out at the end of this chapter***

**Harrison: I think we were a bit too harsh on him…**

**Crystal: You're telling me…**

**Tyler: On with the story!**

**Harrison: Arceus save me…**

* * *

The festival was a few minutes away from the coffee shop, and it also served as a very fine place to meet with friends. It was closed for the main events of the festival, so there were no customers at the time. I met Tyler, Orlando and Oliver there, who were trying to help Ezekiel and Silica fix the still broken window. I chuckled rather loudly, remembering that incident, and the pokémon I was proud to call my friends looked in my direction, and greeted me with a few laughs of their own, also remembering the window event, except for Zeke, who was made an annoyed face at the mere memory of the recent blunder.

As he went on to clean the tables, Silica went behind the counter to make her famous Haban Berry Homebrew, a personal favorite of mine, and the reason she's known as the 'Goddess of Coffee.' I explained my situation to everyone as we waited for our orders. After a while, the window was finally fixed, and at that moment, Harrison showed up.

"Hey Crystal, I'm- "

Harrison took one look at Tyler before making an attempt to dash out the door, only to faceplant the wall instead.

"Harrison!"

I quickly ran up to him and held him close, checking to make sure he was okay. I might have overreacted though, as he was fine. This also tempted unwanted smirks from Silica and her mate, as well as Orlando, as I looked back. Tyler, however, lost a certain light in his eyes, seeing me worry over Harrison.

Unfortunately, it came back, brighter than ever, which hinted at him about to play matchmaker again. Not wanting to go through Valentine's Day again, my cold stare shut him down, although not completely. Silica finished my coffee and said it was on the house, _the perks of being the mayor's daughter,_ and we all enjoyed our brunch as we started conversations, some going to heated arguments, while some strayed to slight romantic views.

_Today is going to be very interesting._

We finished, and stayed a while longer before finally heading to the festival.


	9. Saved Again

**Inky: Ow…that really hurt you two…**

**Crystal: Sorry Ink.**

**Harrison: No hard feelings though.**

**Inky: Yeah…no hard feelings.**

* * *

When we had arrived at the festival, the lights were bright against the already darkening sky. We had all went to separate areas in the festival, each doing our own thing. Harrison left to get something for me, as a reminder of this day. Oliver went off on his own while Orlando and Tyler had run ahead, towards a Tunnel of Love, which I made a mental note to avoid at all costs. _I guess they already hit it off while I was at home._

The second stall to my right, was manned by none other than Alfonso, a quirky mightyena who happened to be Orlando's father, and the close friend to my own. He was sleeping in his chair, snoring quietly in the cold. He always managed to sense when trouble was around, and woke up when it was close. The fact that he was still asleep meant that I was safe from Eclipse.

_Or so I thought._

I realized I had taken my scarf off in the shop, and ran back to retrieve it. I had just turned the corner into the stalls when it happened again.

Eclipse had ambushed me. He was probably waiting for me to return, and sure enough I did.

Eclipse had pinned my arms to my sides, and was ready to force himself on me. I couldn't speak, I was too scared as he came out of nowhere. He shoved me on the ground, and stood menacingly, prepared to take me.

"Now, I will get what I deserve, and what I deserve is your body _and_ your money!"

You would think that he would have taken my first kiss away, as well as more than just that, but things didn't play out that way, fortunately.

The sky lit up and crackled, and a Thunder, one that I could recognize only as Harrison's, hit Eclipse, sending him crumpling to the ground, head first in the snow. I was dazed, too scared to move, as Harrison come running up to me and picked me up, taking me to Alfonso's stall.

The mightyena had woken up, and took Eclipse, still unconscious, in his arms.

"I'll be taking care of this here _trash_ for you, miss Crystal."

Thank Arceus we had arrived earlier than the rest of the townsfolk, because that incident would have sent word straight to my dad, which in turn might ruin my relationship with Harrison, and that was the one thing I feared the most out of all this. Not Eclipse, not rejection, not even death, but the fact that losing Harrison now frightened me.

When I recovered, Harrison suggested a ride on the Ferris wheel, and placed a small makeshift glaceon doll on Alfonso's counter, which only made my feelings for him go a little wilder. After he made sure I was okay, I took his paw, and we both walked over to the wheel, and got in, not knowing my father was there, ready to set the scheme he had planned in motion.


	10. A New Year's Hope

**Inky: Hope you enjoy the final chapter of A New Year's Hope! I put a lot of thought into this! I can only hope I can do the same with-**

**Everyone else: JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

**Inky: Eep. Alright. Here you go. The finale. Take it away Crystal.**

**Crystal: Of course. I'll make it count, for Inky's sake.**

**Harrison: And it most likely will.**

* * *

It was a perfect sunset, which was rare in our community, and I struggled to keep my feelings in check. We were stuck on the ferris wheel, courtesy of daddy, who thought I was with Solaris, and didn't realize I was with Harrison.

We were quiet, as it was too awkward between us. We were both suspended around fifty feet in the air, Harrison and myself. I had no idea what to expect of all this, and I was feeling too much about him. So, I did the only thing I could think of.

"Harrison?"

He turned to face me, a somewhat concerned yet relaxed look in his eyes, I could've gotten lost in them for hours…

I took his paw in mine, and did the one thing that I thought I would never do.

I kissed him. Right on the lips.

_It felt so right doing that!_

Harrison's entire face turned red, and I swear he was hotter than a flareon's body temperature, while I myself was red, my feelings expressed right then and there. I then heard both Tyler and Orlando whooping somewhere behind us, obviously watching us with their old tricks. I then looked at Harrison, quietly ranting on what had just happened, and I decided to do something else.

"Promise me something, ok?"

He came to his senses, and stared right into my eyes, curious of what I would ask.

"Promise me, that when we come of age, the two of us will become mates."

He looked flabbergasted at what I asked, then he relaxed, and with a smile-

"_Of course, anything for you Crystal."_

And with that, we embraced again, our love for each other blossoming. At last, the wheel was fixed, and we descended. I rested my head on Harrison's pearly white ruff, content with my choices. Even if father might not approve of him, I smiled, knowing fully well that I was ready to face the challenges ahead.


	11. Bonus! Tyler & Orlando: A New Beginning

**Inky: This is just a bonus for those who made it this far! Although it was quite easy, since I made every chapter more than 200 words. Also, this story is told in third person, and starting us off is Tyler. But before I forget, this is placed somewhere warmer than the original town, so don't worry. ****Now take it away, gay one.**

* * *

"_Do you think Eclipse is hot?"_

With that one question, both an espeon and a sylveon fell over in a fit of howling laughter.

"Do-do I think- "

"Pfft!"

The sylveon, Tyler, was sitting on a beach, alongside with his espeon pal, Orlando, making a very interesting and life-changing conversation.

"Not in the slightest, I mean I might have once, but after the way he acted towards Crystal? Not a chance!"

"Oh my Arceus! I know right? He was so vicious!"

"Why are we talking about Eclipse, when we could be talking about ourselves?"

"Because we're idiots when it comes to ourselves."

"True, very true."

Once again, quiet took over for the moment. Then, an idea popped in Orlando's head.

"What about _us?_"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Silica and Ezekiel are mates, then Crystal gets off her icy tail and gets with Harrison. What I'm saying is 'what about us?"

Tyler slowly picked up on what his friend was saying.

"Yeah, I get you now. It's a shame that we don't have a closer-than-a-friend to mate with."

"You think…you think maybe we should-?"

"Be…mates?"

"Y-yeah…exactly."

Both eeveelutions were lying down on the sand, their heads close to each other, staring at the big blue sky.

"Well, if it's alright with you, then- "

"Oh. My. Arceus…"

"Oh boy."

"We're going to hook up, aren't we?"

Both eeveelutions contemplated this for a while before Orlando gave an answer.

"Not _now_ though."

"Mm."

"Because we need to tell the rest of the group first."

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"On Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's gay?"

Orlando knew the pun, and gladly obliged to answer it with-

"Valentine's _gayest._"

With that, both eeveelutions gripped their right paws together, assured of their future.


End file.
